


5 things about Atlas

by Tikor



Series: 5 things STLL [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikor/pseuds/Tikor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta commentary post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 things about Atlas

Welcome back for another 5 things post! Today's subject - Atlas!  
1 - There's not much cannon about Atlas besides superior technology and military focus - so I took those and ran with them!  
2 - In my Atlas, most labor is performed by machines. Not just mining and factory labor but also domestic and service labor.  
3 - This makes the owners of the robots very rich and everyone else has a hard time finding work. So the Atlesian government, to forestall any sort of revolutionary fervor, instituted a universal basic income in their own currency, Atlesian lien. The Faunus are excluded from this government stipend.  
4 - The few jobs that remain are mostly military focused. The Faunus are barred from most clearances that are required to serve in or support the military. This makes them an easily exploited labor pool.  
5 - Atlesian lien isn't very valuable outside of Atlas. To gain access to imported goods international lien is required. The upper class often show their status by ostentatiously displaying imported goods, basically erasing any domestic luxury production demand.  



End file.
